Rule over Blood
by crnovak7
Summary: The Kingdoms of Rolencia and Merofynia may have just came to peace but it's about to be shattered as Byren king of Rolencia and older brother to Fyn king of Merofynia begins his revenge on him for stealing his bride and half of his kingdom.
" _Betrayed by my own brother, he took my betrothed Isolt and with her half of my kingdom. I never wanted to be king, as a second son of my father I never thought I would have to rule but with my older brother dead this responsibility fell to me and Fyn won't take what is rightfully mine_."

-Byren Kingson

"Orrie!" Byren Yelled.

"Yes? And don't yell at me i'm right here!" Orrade replied.

"Im sorry im sorry, I just need you to get the war council together, OH! And get my wife i'll want her father's help when we march against Fyn," He said.

"So you really mean to march on Fyn and Isolt? He is your own brother you know?

"He may be my brother but look at what he has done! He has split Merofynnia and Rolencia right in half when we could have been coming together after the war and not to mention he took my soon to be wife!"

"Would another war so soon really be good for us though? I mean we just beat back the Merofynians and restored peace!"

"I know but now we have all of Rolencia and the Snow Bridge kingdom this time against a weakened Merofynia!"

"Alright, I'll go get them but it might take a while your wife is hard to find, she isn't used to being in such a large castle and often wanders it," Orrade said.

"Good, send them up to the war room when you find them and i'll be waiting there,"

Byren slowly walked to the door that lead up to the war room, How did it end up at this he thought? He fought a whole war against is treasonous cousin and now the brother he trusted to hold Merofynia betrayed him and took Isolt queen of Merofynia! And he had to marry a woman twice his age to help him in his recapturing the throne or else he would have no support from the Snow Bridge kingdom! With support from Merofynia gone he couldn't let the alliance with the Snow Bridge slip away. What a complete mess he thought to himself, but he would not destroy one usurper just to let another one follow in his path brother or not. As he opened the door to his room he was surprised to already see his wife to be there!

"I just sent Orrie to find you!" Byren said

"Are you going to march against your brother Byren?" Skvlaza asked.

"I am and I would expect my wife's father to come to my aid in times of need,"

"My father will help if not for me then for the chance to Marry one of his sons to the Princess Piro,"

"You know I don't know where Piro ran off to she left the day after I told her she would eventually have to marry for political reasons,"

"Whether she consents or not is of no reason not to promise her to my father, He will come with just the written promise of her hand,"

"I know! I know! We'll need his help too if we are to win this war, we need to stay united until we can bring Fyn down and take Merofynia for a joint throne,"

"And what will you do with your original bride to be when we get there? Skvlaza asked sharply.

"Will you marry her and get rid of me, I know you truly did not choose me and my father tricked you into it, I'm older than you and have already had children while I still have virgin sisters!"

"Or will you simply behead the little queen for fooling around behind your back with your brother and marrying him?"

Her words were like little knives stabbing him from all directions, what will I do Byren thought to himself? Will I truly have it in me to kill Isolt let alone my own little brother? Thinking about Fyn always made his head hurt, how could he do this to him? His own brother? He could still remember when Fyn got sent off to the abby for having affinity, he missed him for months after that and waited for winterfest to come in hopes of seeing him when the monks came to the city. Fyn...just saying his name was now like poison running down his throat.

"We are married and that is how it will stay Skvlaza, our marriage is not what I always dreamed of as a child but neither was wearing the crown, I am the king of Rolencia now for better or worse and I will not abandon my promises or my allegiances because I may not like them,"

"You are my wife and it will stay that way, as for Fyn and his queen Isolt i'll deal with them when we become face to face, until then i'd rather not think about either of them or the decisions I will have to make regarding them,"

Skvlaza knew the moment her father told her that she was to be queen or Rolencia that Byren did not really choose her and her father was taking advantage of him not knowing all her sisters names, but is that really his fault? She may have not have been his first choice but she could still bare him sons and her beauty was not completely gone. She could not always been so sharp with him and try to understand that he is still young and alone she thought to herself. What would she do if her older brother and parents were murdered and her younger sibling betray her. With her mind made up that she would try to help her new young husband instead of snapping at him she went over to try and cheer him up.

"I'm sorry for being short with you Husband, I know this must be difficult and an unappealing situation to be in. I will do anything I can to help you with your conquest or anything you need."

"Let me help you relax," She whispered in his ear while entwining her arm up his.

A knock on the door snapped Byrens head around and he heard Orrade announce himself.

"I don't mean to just barge in here and interrupt anything but I got everyone you asked for KING Byren!"

"Later," He said to his wife with a smile dancing across his face.

"You could never interrupt anything Orrie, get everyone in here and let's begin the council,"


End file.
